For editing apparatuses which link one encoded stream to some midpoint of another encoded stream, these streams being recorded on, for example, a digital versatile disk (DVD)—random access memory (RAM), to produce a single encoded stream, there is a known technique of decoding first and second streams using two decoders and selecting decoded data to perform reencoding only for a short period of time including periods of time before and after an editing point, and selecting streams as they are before editing for the other period of time so that one stream can be linked to any point of another stream while a degradation in image quality is reduced or prevented. In this case, only the audio of the first stream can be replaced with the audio of the second stream while the image of the first stream is not replaced with the image of the second stream (see PATENT DOCUMENT 1).
Citation List
Patent Document
PATENT DOCUMENT 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-165802